theunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
2013
03/04/2013- The boys are now in Sweden. In the morning they did a photoshoot and later today they have some shows planned in Stockholm and Linkoping. 02/04/2013- The United's PR Tour has kicked off this morning in Norway. They even have their own tourbus which you can see a photo of in the photos section. They boys performed on a Norwegian TV show called 'Good Morning Norway'. Following that they went for a radio performance and an interview and then performed at Hauger school. And if you still want to see them while they're in Oslo don't worry! Just go to Sandvika storcenter at 4:00pm or Strommen storcenter at 6:30pm. 01/04/2013- The boys are gonna be on a Norwegian TV show called 'God Morgen Norge'. 01/04/2013- Here's a new episode which sums up what The United did while they were in Thailand. It is really great. The United- Thailand Promo Tour '13 (Ep. 66) 01/04/2013- The United's first ever PR Tour starts tomorrow and they'll be visiting various European countries and you can check out tour dates, time and venues at http://www.theunitedofficial.com. 01/04/2013- Stay Young has been released on iTunes. Download the singe "Stay Young" NOW if you live in UK, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Denmark, Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, Belgium and Thailand. 01/04/2013- Happy Aprils fool haha. Apparently Mike tried fooling us that he broke his fingers. Still no confirmation whether it's true or not. 31/03/2013- The United are once again featuring in Teen Now Magazine. They are in the present edition and there are some very interesting facts about them all so make sure to grab a copy. 31/03/2013- We would like to wish a Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it. Mike, Manuel, Teus, Gabbe and Step are in Oslo, Norway and tonight they're going to do a performance there. 25/03/2013- The United boys are enjoying themselves in Thailand. Unfortunately there was no episode yesterday but...they did post this on Facebook (On the carousel ). 23/03/2013- The boys have done their performance in Thailand and said that it was amazing! They are now enjoying the after party. 21/03/2013- The boys have arrived in Thailand. They had 5 interviews and even got to walk on the red carpet. They will be performing at Pattaya Festival. 19/03/2013- The boys are back together. They are in Glasgow doing some recordings. Tomorrow they are flying off to Thailand where they are going to do a performance. 17/03/2013- Here is an interview with Gabriel. Check it out by following this link: Interview with Gabriel Brandes 17/03/2013- Finally the first music video from The United is OUT!! Check it out NOW!! The United- Stay Young Official Music Video 11/03/2013- The full music video for 'Stay Young' will be out next Sunday 17th March. 11/03/2013- Here it is! The teaser video for 'Stay Young': "Stay Young" Teaser- The United (Ep. 64) 06/03/2013- You ready for this?! Next Sunday there will be a sneak peek from The United's first music video! 05/03/2013- What an exciting news! You can pre-order The United's very first single 'Stay Young' on iTunes. Just go there and search for The United- Stay Young. 05/03/2013- Check out the new episode! It's the making of The United's very first music video. Recording Music Video- The United (Ep. 63) 27/02/2013- A huge Happy Birthday goes to Mike! We hope you have a great, awesome fun filled day! 25/02/2013- The United have confirmed in their episode that they are going to visit 22 cities during their promotional tour in April. The cities are as follows: Norway --> Oslo Sweden --> Stockholm, Linkoping, Gothenberg, Malmo Denmark --> Copenhagen Germany --> Hamburg, Berlin, Cologne, Frankfurt, Munich Italy --> Milano Switzerland --> Zurich Belgium --> Brussels, Antwerp The Netherlands --> Amsterdam, Rotterdam, Hilversum England --> London, Manchester, Cardiff, Birmingham, Glasgow 25/02/2013- Here's a new very fun episode. You have to see it, it's so funny. Bloopers & Fun- The United (Ep. 62) 17/02/2013- Here's the new episode. Shooting Scream & Shout Video- The United (Ep. 61) 11/02/2013- Those of you above the age of 16 can enter a competition to be Top Uniters when The United visit your city. Check out www.theunitedofficial.com for more information. 11/02/2013- The new episode is out. You can check it out in the episode section. 07/02/2013- http://www.manchestereveningnews.co.uk/ Check this out! There's an article about The United. Go to what's on section, click music, then on The Diary and look out for a picture with 5 boys and a title starting with..'Europe United...' 07/02/2013- Mike, Teus and Gabbe did an interview with a British radio while they were all in Manchester. 07/02/2013- The United featured in 'Hitkrant' which is a magazine published in The Netherlands. There is a competition to meet the boys! 03/02/2013- The new episode is out! Check out the boys having fun on the bikes while cycling along Santa Monica pier. The United- Cycling In Santa Monica (Ep. 59) 19/01/2013- From a reliable source, it is said that The United will be doing a Meet and Greet during their upcoming promotion tour. 29/01/2013- Teen Now Magazine is out! Go grab your copies now, heard there's an interview with a guy called Michael Watson about the awesome band he's part of! And there's a very interesting competition too... 24/01/2013- Check out the next edition of Teen Now Magazine, out on Tuesday 29th January. The United are gonna feature it and according to Teen Now Magazine on twitter there is gonna be a nice surprise for Uniters there. So make sure to check it out! 21/01/2013- http://shortyawards.com/ Go check out this website. It's about an awards that take place for Twitter. Please follow the link and write I nominate @theunitedtweet for a Shorty Award in #band because'...and write the reason why you want to nominate them. ''' '''20/01/2013- Andddd.....Here is the new episode! The United- Going Hollywood (Ep. 57) 19/01/2013- Want to see The United performing at your school?! Yeah you heard right. Follow this link and comment the school in which you would like to see the boys perform: http://theunitedofficial.com/2013/01/what-schools-malls-shall-the-united-visit-speak-up/#comments 14/01/2013- Jillian Jensen, contestant in the last edition of the X Factor U.S. mentioned The United on twitter today saying: damn... i had never heard of "The United" until just now... and I am thoroughly impressed super talented&&cute haha @TheUnitedTweet 13/01/13- And here comes the very first cover for this year from the boys. The song is 'Good Time' and there is also a girl called Oda singing with them who was part of the Norwegian Idol in 2010. Check it out here: Good Time (The United ft. Oda) (Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen) 10/01/2013- The boys announced that next Sunday they are going to release a new cover as the weekly episode, so make sure to watch it. 10/01/2013- The United's first single 'Stay Young' is said to be released at around March 2013. 10/01/2013- Check out for Teen Now Magazine because there's the hint that The United will soon feature in it. Mike tweeted that there's gonna be a surprise on it so watch out. 09/01/2013- http://theunitedofficial.com/2013/01/whats-your-favourite-moment-of-2012/ Follow this link, read the article and comment most 5 favourite moments from the 2012 The United episodes. The boys need to approve the comments for them to show on the site so don't worry if you comment and it doesn't show immediately. 06/01/2013- A new episode is online. Check it out and see how Mike, Gabbe, Teus and Step celebrated the start of 2013. Unfortunately Manuel didn't have access to internet and couldn't send in a video. 02/01/2013- We would like to wish you all a Happy New year. 2013 will be The United's year.